De quien doblan las campanas
by LaLibre
Summary: Eren irrumpe en la organizada vida de Levi, con estrés y desesperación y sentimientos similares y no tan similares. Y Eren, por su parte, no tiene ni idea de esto, y sigue en su línea, creyendo que el Oficial de la Legión de Reconocimiento le ignora por completo y mostrándole el respeto que se merece. Pero pequeñas muestras de confianza empezarán a cambiar esto, poco a poco. YAOI
1. Cuando doblan las campanas

**I**

**Cuando las campanas tocan**

Nunca me han gustado los niños. Chillan mucho, se quejan por todo, discuten por tonterías, piensan poco, actúan rápido, y todo esto lo hacen de una manera...bastante descoordinada. Y eso es poco decir.

Hay veces que un adulto no es muy diferente a un niño. Eso lo odio incluso más que a los niños. ¿Qué hay peor que un adulto que actúa como un niño? Desde luego, prefiero un niño. También es verdad que cuánto más lejos ambos estén de mí, mejor. Aunque tampoco soy un idiota, sé que los niños tienen prioridad frente a los adultos. Son más importantes, y asegunran el futuro. De alguna manera, cuando hoy yo soy el protagonista, un mocoso lo será mañana. La cosa es que no será un mocoso, será un hombre.

Lo que me sienta realmente mal, es que un mocoso sea el protagonista a día de hoy. Vivimos en un mundo donde los riesgos son algo necesario. Sin embargo, los riesgos _innecesarios _están fuera de lugar. Sobre todo, si esos riesgos pueden traer consecuencias para otros que no seas tú. Si un mocoso quiere salir ahí, al mundo, y matarse, ese es su problema. Al igual que si alguien decide suicidarse tirándose desde un campanario, yo desde luego, no le iba a detener. Pero si hubiese otra persona pasando por debajo, no me lo pensaría dos veces. Tendría que salvar al gilipollas a mitad de camino del suelo, evitando que se rompiera la crisma contra la otra persona, llevándosela por delante.

Y os preguntaréis, ¿y este monólogo tan gratuito? Bueno, pues porque hace poco he tenido el misfortunio de toparme con un crío embaucador con unos ojos grandes como platos y una lengua suelta como una culebra de alcantarilla. No me malinterpretes, nunca pensé que fuera mal chico, imprudente, puede, bocazas, puede, pero ¿malo? No, malo no era, para nada. Demasiado bueno era, para lo que a veces convenía. Y ese _crío_, supuestamente estaba a mitad de camino de convertirse en un adulto. Un hombre. Eso si llegaba. Porque a ese paso, bueno, era algo planteable.

Para colmo, llegó el momento en el que parecía que todo giraba en torno a ese chaval. Y con eso, mi mundo también llegó a girar en torno suya. Tenía que vigilarle, tenía que, de algún modo, guiarle, y ¿protegerle? Eso era lo más...gracioso, tenía capacidad de sobra para protegerse a sí mismo, pero parecía no importarle, no aprovecharlo. Tenía un grave problema con, en el último momento, pasarse por el forro del rabo las órdenes de sus superiores y hacerlo todo por sí mismo, o lo que es mejor, obedecer a cualquiera menos a mí.

Sin embargo, cuando las campanas tocan, el chaval cambia completamente su manera de ser. Quiero decir, sigue siendo el mismo pedante que aprovecha cualquier ocasión para soltar el discurso, esos "héroes de guerra" conocidos por animar a sus compañeros con palabrería. Pero sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no es útil en batalla. Sin titán o con titán, el chaval es determinado. Tan determinado que capaz es de mandarlo todo a la mierda con conseguir lo que quiere.

Debería seguir metiéndome con él. Se lo merece. Pero, pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía muchos más defectos. Simplemente era una de esas personas que no pasa desapercibida, aunque no tenga nada de especial. Parece ser que los demás si le percibían como algo especial. Y yo, bueno, tarde o temprano dejaría de ser una excepción.


	2. Donde quiera que yo vague

**II**

**Donde quiera que yo vague**

-¿Por qué no dejas de moverte, Jaeger? Creía que después de la paliza que te había metido estarías al menos algo cansado. Como sigas así, me lo voy a empezar a tomar como una ofensa.

-No, no es eso señor. Me ha dado una...buena paliza -ante sentí la comisura de mi boca abriéndose camino hacia la mejilla, en lo que podía ser una sombra de una sonrisa -lo que pasa es que estoy incómodo. Me cuesta mucho dormir hacia arriba, en realidad, no puedo dormir hacia arriba.

-Un soldado tiene que saber adaptarse a todo, chaval. Imagínate que mañana sufrimos un ataque inesperado o nos sorprenden en una misión de reconocimiento. Imagínate que tú estás dormido encima del caballo y nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estabas roncando y babeando, y contamos con que te apartes ante cualquier amenaza o te defiendas. ¿Entonces qué pasaría? Cuando quisieses despertarte posiblemente te faltasen más de la mitad de los miembros de tu cuerpo. Puede que no te afecte, pero te aseguro que doler te va a doler.

-Lo sé señor. No sería la primera vez que me arrancan un brazo.

-No me respondas -repliqué.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes.

-...lo siento.

Suspiré. Definitivamente, sólo un niño. Eren Jaeger permaneció en silencio un rato más. Pensaba que se habría dormido, pero tampoco podía dejarle solo. Soy una persona cauta, pero esta era una de las pocas veces que el comando de mis superiores predominaba sobre la precaución. No es que confiase en Eren Jaeger, en cambio, por sus palabras o su apariencia, no podía evitar subestimarlo. Estaba preparado para atacarle en cualquier momento, pero mi subconsciente me repetía una y otra vez que el chaval no suponía mucha amenaza. La amenaza realmente, era cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle transformarse en la enorme bestia titánica que según habían dicho, era.

-¿Señor?

-¿Otra vez? ¿No deberías dormirte? Aunque no estés cansado, a mí sí que me cansas.

-Lo sien...

-No.

-Vale -respondió.

...

-¿Qué querías? -no se si fue la curiosidad o el aburrimiento lo que pudo conmigo. Yo creo que un poco más de la segunda que de la primera. Aún así, un poco de conversación no podía hacer daño. Vaya, quién me oyera a mí decir eso.

-Le llaman el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Desde luego -respondí -teniendo en cuenta que la humanidad son cuatro gatos, es posible. Cuando la mayoría ni siquiera me ha visto matar a un titán.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó el niño, levantando un poco la cabeza para intentar mirarme.

-Quiero decir que te duermas o te calles. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

-Es usted uno de mis ídolos.

-Eso dicen los demás.

-Yo lo digo de verdad -respondió.

-¿Oh? Los demás soldados también lo dicen de verdad.

-¿Y qué hay de malo entonces?

-Que la mayor parte de ellos mueren bajo mi cargo.

Al chico se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. No puede evitar sentir una especie de triunfo interior, incluso en un tema tan macabro como ese, porque le había hecho ver, de algún modo, otro aspecto más de la cruda realidad en la que vivíamos.

-¿Qué creías? -continué -¿que todo era bonito? ¿buscas una especie de héroe salvador? Sólo soy más fuerte porque en muchas ocasiones soy el único que regresa. Por lo que al pueblo respecta, podría no haberme enfrentado nunca a un titán y haber huido. Podría simplemente ser bueno escondiéndome, y volver haciendo el acto de que soy un héroe y de que he matado más titanes que nadie, y que los demás son prácticamente escoria.

-Usted no haría eso.

-Ah, ¿no lo haría, pues? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo que haría, o de lo que no haría?

-No estoy seguro, señor. Creo en usted. Por eso lo afirmo. Tampoco puede estar usted seguro de que yo no me transformaré en cualquier momento y comenzaré a atacar a la gente-

-Es muy arriesgado decir una cosa así en tu situación, Eren Jaeger...-interrumpí.

-...en cambio, usted cree que no lo haré. Yo también lo creo firmemente. Pero nunca se puede estar seguro de nada al cien por cien. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en el entrenamiento. Y desde luego, visto lo que he visto, me ha quedado completamente claro. Yo estaba seguro de que iba a morir, sin embargo...bueno, aquí estoy.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿no te lo habían dicho nunca?

-A veces, señor.

-Imagino.

Oí al chico suspirar. Al cabo del rato, el único sonido de la celda era su respiración consistente, pero silenciosa. Pensé en la conversación que acababa de tener con el chaval. Por lo que había dicho, él sólo podía creer en que no se transformaría, sólo podía creer en que no haría daño a nadie. A pesar de eso, no era ningún cobarde. Sabe que en ese caso, no dudaría (ni yo ni ninguno de los soldados) en apuntar a su nuca. Sería una muerte segura para él, sin ni siquiera ser él mismo consciente de el motivo.

Aún así, había estado dispuesto a morir en batalla. Había estado dispuesto a morir por los demás, y lo habría hecho si no hubiese aparecido de la nada ese repentino arrebato de suerte. Qué curioso. Yo no era uno de los que creían en la suerte.

Si es cierto que le daba igual morir en ese mismo momento que cuando tenía el cuerpo dentro de la boca de un titán, no me quedaba más que deducir que el chaval no era cobarde. Era fiel. Miré fijamente el rostro del chaval, que ahora estaba algo más relajado y envuelto por el sueño. Y sinceramente, no supe si era por la extraordinaria habilidad nunca antes vista de transformarse en una criatura más grande y fuerte que dos tropas de soldados o por la infantil pero conmovedora determinación que tenía de seguir con su objetivo a pesar de saber que mucha gente estaría en contra de ello.

No sé por cuál de esas dos cosas sería, pero lo que sí sé es que Eren Jaeger estaba asomándose a la escueta lista de personas que me parecen interesantes.

* * *

Oye, de verdad que no soy una escritora exigente, pero, estaría bien saber qué pensáis de la historia... **^.^'**

¿Os gusta, no os gusta, o necesito cambiar algo? Tengo que confesar que hay alguna cosa que otra que debo añadir o cambiar en la trama original para que las cosas salgan más o menos como yo quiero, así que no os extrañéis si veis algún que otro cambio brusco. Intentaré hacerlo más o menos fiel. Y perdonadme si algún personaje está _Out Of Character_, ya lo iré mejorando.

¡Un saludo, lectores y lectoras!


	3. El señor de los fantasmas

**III**

**El señor de los fantasmas**

-Lo estás haciendo mal. Te lo he dicho más de mil veces, y tengo la sensación de que me estás ignorando por completo. Deberías plantearte que si fallas una y otra vez en una cosa, en vez de abandonarla o intentarla mil veces más, tienes que encontrar otra manera de hacerla. Por muchas veces que intentes subir, no llegarás arriba sólo con fuerza. Si fuese por fuerza muchos más lo habrían conseguido ya, ¿no te parece?

-Pero no lo entiendo -me respondió el chico -la meta para superar la prueba está en la mitad del poste. Usted me ha dicho que tengo que llegar hasta arriba. Se supone que ya he superado la prueba, ¿por qué sigo intentándolo?

-La prueba la superarás cuando yo diga que la has superado. La mitad para los demás soldados. Para los de mi equipo, el doble. Para ti, entera. No es nada personal.

-¿Entonces qué es? -me preguntó Jaeger, arqueando una ceja. Su gesto aniñado hacía que una expresión que en la cara de otra persona hubiese parecido soberbia, pareciese la mueca de un niño a quién le habían quitado un caramelo.

-Es para matar tiempo.

Supongo que esperaba una respuesta así, porque no hizo ver que estuviese molesto por ella. Simplemente se levantó, y pretendió volver a escalarlo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, fallando miserablemente. El poste de entrenamiento se encontraba en medio del patio de armas. Era aproximadamente de unos veinte metros de altura, veinticinco para alguien que quisiera llegar realmente a la cima. Se asemejaba a un tótem, un reloj que marcaba las horas y los días reflejando su sombra por todo el patio, haciéndolo parecer un marco de un cronómetro gigante donde pisaban a diario miles de soldados. En lo alto del poste había una campanilla. Algo más abajo, otra campanilla. Y en el nivel prácticamente inferior, otra campanilla más. Cada zona estaba dividida por colores, rojo la superior, azul la intermedia y verde la una ocasión oí a uno de los novatos decir que alguien de mi escuadrón había dicho que cada color se correspondía con mi estado de ánimo: si estaba relajado, sólo le haría trepar la zona verde, si me habían mosqueado por algún motivo, tendrían que llegar a la campana del final de la zona azul, y si el pobre desgraciado que estaba subiendo la había jodido pero que bien, tendría que llegar a la campana roja, que era la cima. Por supuesto, esto lo conseguían pocos, ya que sin arneses trepar no era tan fácil como lo parecía al estar sujeto por varias partes de tu cuerpo, haciendo de contrapeso. Tenías que distribuirte tú tu propio peso, y mantener el equilibrio, cosa que en ese momento parecía brillar por su ausencia en el chaval que trepaba.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? Te he dicho que es muy difícil que lo consigas restregándote contra el poste e intentando subir. Me recuerdas a un perro delante de una perra en celo. Inténtalo de otra forma.

-¡Pero ya lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles! ...señor.

-Si lo hubieses intentado de todas las formas posibles, no estarías en el suelo lamiéndote las heridas. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Eren? ¿Acaso no eres nadie sin los arneses? ¿Necesitas que te lleve de la mano, que te acompañe, que te ayude a subir? ¿Es esa tu utilidad? ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, te la voy a tener que sujetar mientras meas?

Hice una mueca de disgusto ante mi propio comentario, pero la expresión del chico valió la pena. Miraba hacia abajo, con los puños agarrando la tierra del suelo como si deseara arrancarla de cuajo, meterse debajo del suelo y volverse a tapar para fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Era tarde, hacía una noche algo silenciosa y los rezagados volvían de arrebañar lo poco que había quedado de la cena, y otros iban al comedor para intentar buscar algo más. El patio estaba iluminado por las luces de los candelabros sujetos a las columnas que dos soldados habían encendido poco antes de la cena. Hablando de cena, posiblemente se me hubiese pasado por alto comentarle a Jaeger que no era bueno hacer grandes esfuerzos justo después de una comida, o tal vez daba por sentado que lo sabía o simplemente quería ver su cara de mareo, que era entretenida a la par de inspirar algo de pena. En realidad habíamos empezado con la prueba de resistencia y equilibrio por la tarde, pero cuando salí del comedor, después de cenar, me encontré con que el idiota había comido a toda prisa para seguir intentándolo. Me planteé dejarle a lo suyo, pero después de ver una caída muy fea, debí de reblandecerme un poco, y empecé a darle algún que otro sutil consejo. _Consejo que por supuesto ignora por completo_, pensé. Después de pasar un rato en un silencio que me desagradaba, pero no demasiado como para rozar la incomodidad, le hablé.

-Se hace tarde -le dije -vamos a entrar ya.

Su aspecto desgarbado hizo que me azotase una sensación parecida al arrepentimiento. Sus múltiples moratones, sin embargo, me recordaban que era él el que había decidido seguir por su cuenta. De una manera u otra, le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse. La miró con aires de desconfianza durante un largo instante (algo que me hizo sentir algo así como orgulloso, pero no) para después agarrarme con una mano firme, un agarre que se alejaba mucho al de la mano que un niño le da a su madre o que un adolescente le da a su amante, era el agarre de un hombre, fuerte, y decidido. Me sorprendió gratamente, y él debió notar mi gesto de satisfacción, y supongo que quedó esperando a que le explicase el por qué del mismo. Por supuesto, yo no lo iba a dar ninguna charla de cama a un crío sobre lo firme que era su mano (me dí cuenta del subtexto que tendría ese simple comentario, y entorné los ojos ante mi propio hilo de ideas, más propio de un prepuberto que de un hombre). Noté como algunos pensamientos que no conducían a ninguna parte empezaban a unirse, y fue una de las pocas veces en mi vida que me vi impulsado a romper un silencio, porque el incómodo era yo.

-Hace una noche bastante fresca.

Y si hubiese un honorífico al comentario más gilipollas que se te puede ocurrir para tapar un gesto impropio de una persona (una satisfacción que no me agradaba en absoluto que el chico hubiese visto en mí) desde luego me lo hubiese llevado yo. Porque no hay manera más creativa que rebajar el ambiente que usar el tiempo como tema de conversación para incitar a la otra persona a hablar, cosa que paradójicamente, era lo último que quería en ese momento.

-Si, la verdad es que es un tiempo agradable para estar aquí, y...

-Cállate.

-Pero si ha sido ested el que...

-Jaeger.

Y me hubiese reído ante su expresión de "molestia versus sorpresa" si fuese una de las personas que tiene la risa floja. Otra vez noté como la boca se me curvaba involuntariamente hacia arriba, pudiendo, por suerte, detenerlo a tiempo. El chaval, con el rostro pálido y sin saber qué decir, se limito a seguirme. Recorrimos los pasillos una vez dentro, iluminados por la luz de las velas y sin un sólo ruido, lo que daba a las paredes de piedra un aspecto algo grotesco, y ya ni decir de las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, donde el titán humano (o el humano titán) dormía cada noche. Sentí simpatía, pero luego recordé que yo había dormido en sitios mucho peores, hace ya tiempo. Podía oír los pasos del chico por detrás de mí, y supuse que no sabía el gran voto de confianza que suponía el darle la espalda. Qué iba a entender él. Cuando llegamos a la celda noté con horror que sus pasos se habían detenido.

Me entró una sensación fría por la espalda y llevé la mano a mi arma, maldiciendo mi imprudencia y la desconfianza que me golpeó de nuevo como una estaca en la sien, jurándome a mi mismo no volver a dar la espalda a nadie, e imaginando que Eren había huido o se había escondido, esperando el momento para atacarme. Me dí la vuelta lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada y preparado para abalanzarme en cualquier momento. Sin embargo no me encontré con la escena que había previsto, sino con el chaval apoyado a los barrotes y más blanco que un muerto.

-Señor...creo que...voy a vomitar...

Entorné los ojos soltando el arma e intentando ocultar el alivio que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en ese momento.

-No. Aquí no.

Le cogí del brazo y le arrastré a la celda contigua, cogí el cubo que estaba apoyado en el suelo y se lo puse delante. En seguida se agachó en frente. Acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y con recelo le sujeté el pelo, cuando su cuerpo inmediatamente comenzó a convulsionarse y a expulsar toda la cena de esa noche. Qué desperdicio. Cuando creí que hubo terminado, le arrastré de nuevo a su celda. Inmediatamente se tumbó sobre el colchón. El chico estaba sudando como un cerdo y respirando como un toro.

-Estás asqueroso -comenté.

-Lo siento, señor...ahh...la higiene no es algo que se me esté muy permitido. Cuando los demás...van a lavarse, yo o ya estoy aquí, o ya estoy en los campos de entrenamiento. No me dejan...intimidad...para nada.

-Qué guarrería. Eso se acabó. Tendrás el mismo horario de aseo que el resto del personal, aunque sea yo mismo el que tenga que ir contigo para asegurarlo.

Eren Jaeger pareció sorprendido, murmurando un _muchas gracias señor_. No le dí demasiada importancia, y después de confirmar de que su celda estaba cerrada, cogí con asco el cubo de la celda de al lado y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

-¡Espere Señor! ... ¡Levi!

Arqueé la ceja ante la sorpresa de oír mi primer nombre, pero aún así, me paré para escucharle.

-¿No hay nadie, aquí, por la noche? ¿En ninguna celda, ni fuera? -me preguntó.

-Para empezar, no abuses del exceso de confianza, Jaeger -giré la cabeza de perfil para mirarle -claro que no hay nadie aquí a parte de ti, y ahora mismo, yo.

Me dispuse a seguir subiendo, pero la curiosidad, o el aburrimiento (como siempre, más de la segunda que de la primera) me hizo pararme.

-¿Y por qué la pregunta?

-Señor, sueño lo suficiente como para creer que saber distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad. Hay veces, que me da la sensación de oír gente aquí abajo. No hablan muy alto, pero lo bastante para oírlo. Sé que hay veces que me cuesta diferenciar las pesadillas de la realidad... pero...pero creo que alguien baja de noche, aquí, y cuchichea, o sisea.

Me quedé un rato en silencio, parado, procesando lo que había oído. El ambiente pareció descender unos cuantos grados en cuestión de segundos, cosa que atribuí al sepultural silencio y al goteo de algunas grietas que se colaban del patio. Reanudé mi marcha, suponiendo que el chico creía que no le había dado más importancia al comentario. Esa noche, sin embargo, aseguré doblemente las puertas antes de subirme a la habitación.

_Sé que hay veces que me cuesta diferenciar las pesadillas de la realidad..._

Como a todos, Jaeger. Como a todos.

* * *

Y seguimos con la marcha. ¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Estoy empezando a hacer que los personajes suenen como princesas?

No olvidéis que se admiten críticas (siempre que no sea criticar por criticar). Un saludo, y seguid disfrutando del manga y de la lectura.


	4. Triste, pero cierto

**IV**

**Triste, pero cierto**

Había sido un día fatídico. No, no había sido fatídico, había sido extraño. Me sentía como un fantasma, vagando por los pasillos de un edificio vacío. Es gracioso que yo fuese el que me sintiese fantasma, cuando el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno de fantasmas que dolían de verdad. Me sonreían, intentando llevar a cabo sus tareas rutinarias, paseando de un lado a otro, saludándome respetuosamente cuando en realidad soy yo el que les debería de haber estado presentándoles mis respetos a ellos. No se daban cuenta de la cruda realidad: estaban muertos. No, miento, era yo el que no me daba cuenta de ello, porque de lo contrario no les hubiese seguido viendo esa misma noche, y al fin podría honrarlos en paz, e intentar llorar, intentar admitir. Estaba completamente sólo, y me estaba alimentando de ilusiones que representaban los emblemas de cada uno de mis hombres, de ilusiones que estaban deseando liberarse de mí, y yo de ellas.

Tal vez lo que quería era estar solo. Tal vez no, tal vez necesitaba pegar a alguien. Me sentía traicionado y decepcionado, porque la vida, además de obligarme a tomar decisiones de magnitudes que no podían compararse a la mía, me estaba castigando por algo. "_No es tu culpa_". Ya sé que no era mi culpa. "_No podrías haberlo evitado, no estabas allí_". ¿Y no debería haber estado allí? "_El luto no es ningún cebo para los muertos_" ¿No es esa frase mía? ¿No debería estar ya acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, a estas alturas? _Como su padre, pienso que Petra es muy joven para casarse_. Yo también lo pensaba. Pero nunca se sabe. Soy la persona más consciente de que nunca se sabe. El tiempo no se detiene. La palabra joven, la palabra viejo, son relativas. La muerte no se detiene, tampoco.

Estaba hiperventilando. Me apoyé contra la fría pared de piedra, abriendo y cerrando los ojos simultáneamente, intentando que todo lo que había dentro de mi cabeza desapareciese. No me podían ver así. _No voy a dejar que él me vea así. Sólo es un niño. Me admira._ ¿Dónde está tu admiración ahora, Jaeger? Cerré definitivamente los ojos, exhalando el aire que no sabía que había estado acumulando por la nariz, y apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo. Por lo que a mi respecta, pudieron pasar eternidades enteras, y podría haber muerto hasta el último ser vivo en la tierra. Me sentía ajeno a todo. A todo menos a dos manos, que se posaron simultáneamente en cada uno de mis hombros. No abrí los ojos. No hacía falta, ya sabía a quién pertenecían.

-Eren... -mi voz sonó más como un suspiro de alivio que como una llamada de atención, o como una advertencia a retirar sus manos de mí. Tal cosa no pasó. No hubiese pasado, ni aunque me hubiese quejado. Le conocía bien. Las conversaciones que manteníamos cada noche, sus expresivos gestos, su catastrófica coordinación. Todo conformaba a Eren, como el oxígeno conformaba la vida. Las manos en mis hombros apretaron su agarre, y no pude evitar sentir que en ese momento era una de las poca cosas que me mantenía sujeto a la tierra. Al fin me decidí a abrir los ojos, y a bajar la cabeza. Le concedí a un soldado un momento de debilidad, después de que él mismo me concediera a mí otros tantos muchos. Era justo, ¿verdad?

Al cruzarme con su mirada, bajó los ojos. Culpabilidad, miedo al reproche, miedo a la rabia, a la ira. No me conocía lo suficientemente bien. Ni siquiera yo me conocía lo suficientemente bien.

-Eren -repetí, más firmemente, aunque firme era lo último que me sentía en esos momentos. Alzó la cabeza, y al fin pude mirarle a los ojos. No habían perdido ni un ápice de su descaro habitual, pero ahora empeñaba ese descaro para culparse a sí mismo, para castigarse. _¿Era yo culpable de culparle por culparse? _Volví a exhalar. Parece que recordé de nuevo cómo respirar, y cambiaron las tornas. Parecía que ahora era yo el pilar de consuelo. Nunca se me habían dado bien estas cosas. Nunca se me habían dado bien los demás, por lo general.

Noté cómo se iba acercando a mí. Noté que ni el mismo sabía lo que hacía. _Es joven_, pensé. _Incauto, irreprimible, es inexperto._ Fue cuando noté su respiración por encima del lóbulo de la oreja cuando volví a soltar el aire contenido. Cometió el error de tomarlo como una invitación (_error_, me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez) y pegó su cuerpo al mí manos sobre mis hombros descendieron hasta agarrar las solapas de mi chaqueta, de mi uniforme, y al mirarlas ví por debajo como las rodillas del (no tan inocente) Eren Jaeger se flexionaban, y noté unos labios palpándome el cuello, in llegar a abrirse, sin llegar a propasarse, testando las aguas. Decidí no responder. No quería, no sabía, curiosidad o desamparo, todo junto y al final, los labios de un crío de quince años contra los míos, de más de treinta. Su lengua, dentro de mi boca (repulsivo o excitante, no sabía decidirme) y una erección que no era la mía contra...la mía. _Se acabó, demasiado lejos._

Le separé de mi cuerpo de un brusco empujón, quedando con la cabeza alta, la respiración descontrolada y los ojos entrecerrados, pudiendo notar mi propio entrecejo fruncirse en un gesto de confusión y de molestia, por haberme dejado hacer, por un hombre, por un crío, en un momento de debilidad. Por otro lado, ruborizado como un adolescente prematuro que acaba de dar su primer beso (que posiblemente lo era, aunque la manera con la que su lengua había incitado a la mía a unirse podría haberme hecho creer lo contrario) y excitado, avergonzado, Eren Jaeger me miraba fijamente, esperando expectante una reacción que nunca llegó.

-Nunca más -le dije, retirándome hacia mi habitación. Sabía que él permanecía inmóvil ya que no oí pasos alejarse a parte de mis propios.

Llegué a mi habitación, me senté sobre la cama y contemplé los emblemas de mi escuadrón encima de la mesilla, que parecían burlarse de mí. Me llevé las manos a la cara, frotándome los ojos en señal de cansancio. Sin embargo, sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Y, ¿qué os parece? No sé, aquí nadie dice nada. Bueno, pero ya es el cuarto capítulo, eso es buena señal. Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia, aunque sea en silencio. Un saludo, lectores.


End file.
